<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Втроем by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545260">Втроем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck'>robin_puck</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021'>WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Твое сердце [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BUCK-TICK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Vignette, Virtual Reality, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка из серии "Твое сердце" - тот момент, когда Имаи все-таки раскрутил Аччана на секс втроем в виртуальности.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Твое сердце [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Втроем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881550">Твое сердце</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020">fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck">robin_puck</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="letter">
<p></p><div class="text"><p>Они делали это уже много раз, но Аччан все равно терялся в первые мгновения. Замирал, чувствуя две пары рук на своем теле, смущенно оборачивался, чтобы убедиться в том, что это Имаи прижимается к нему сзади. Знал, что это не может быть никто другой, но не мог не проверить, не посмотреть в его глаза.<br/>
Аччан был чувствительным, всегда, даже здесь, и Имаи легко удавалось расшевелить его, заставить потерять голову, прогнать его настороженность и опаску. Целовать его в шею, сразу с обеих сторон, и Аччан начинал растерянно стонать. Запустить ладонь в брюки спереди и тут же сжать задницу – и Аччан горячо выдыхал, закрывая глаза, доверяясь, притягивая Имаи к себе – обоих Имаи.<br/>
Эта комната, в которой они обычно занимались сексом, за последние месяцы превратилась из стандартной и почти стерильной локации в обжитое помещение: здесь повсюду были раскиданы их вещи. В углу появилось кресло, через подлокотник которого висела когда-то забытая Аччаном кофта. На полу в углах громоздились стопки книг, которые второй Имаи читал почти все время – он в основном и жил в этой комнате, наполняя ее кусочками бытовой реальности, которые невольно просачивались через Имаи первого: сигареты, бутылки с необычным алкоголем, какие-то несуществующие в реальности механизмы и вещи, которые тот себе вообразил...<br/>
Здесь же была и широкая низкая кровать, на которой они отлично помещались втроем. Наверное, Аччан бы предпочел иную раскладку, но раз уж вышло, что именно Имаи было двое, то в центре внимания оказывался он сам. И поначалу даже терялся от обилия ощущений, от того, что ему почти ничего не приходится делать – дорвавшись, Имаи заласкивал его вдвоем, не давая двинуться. Целовал и вылизывал, и брал в рот, и доводил до того, что Аччана трясло и выгибало в судорогах наслаждения. Через какое-то время, правда, тот взбунтовался и потребовал, чтобы Имаи доставлял удовольствие не только ему. Сложно было объяснить, что удовольствия Имаи и так получает через край, учитывая, что сенсорных сигналов к нему поступает в два раза больше, чем обычно. Так что он просто не стал спорить, тем более, что ему тоже давно хотелось попробовать.<br/>
В первый раз он чуть не рехнулся, когда решил одновременно трахнуть Аччана и отсосать ему. Насколько легко его мозг приспособился к двойному потоку информации сразу после создания виртуальной копии, настолько же сложно ему было справиться с двойным напором физических ощущений. Тогда он даже бессознательно притушил интенсивность второго сигнала, чувствуя, что не справляется. Потом, конечно же, привык, но с тех пор новые варианты тройного взаимодействия пробовал осторожно, чтобы не провалиться в зашкаливающую рекурсию.<br/>
Проще всего ее было словить, когда Аччан трахал Имаи, а второй – трахал Аччана. Идеальный синхрон, от которого плавились мозги, а сенсорно перегруженное тело, по ощущениям, выворачивалось наизнанку в бесконечном цикле. Это было опасно, и это затягивало настолько, что несмотря на все наслаждение Имаи отказался от такого варианта, опасаясь за свой рассудок. Аччан почему-то переживал эту комбинацию проще, хотя получал, вроде бы, ту же порцию ощущений. Имаи подозревал, это от того, что пассивная позиция в сексе Аччану, скорее, приносила моральное удовольствие, чем физическое, так что нагрузка шла на разные каналы. Да и черт с ним, возможностей и так было предостаточно.<br/>
Самым невероятным было, конечно, трахать Аччана одновременно в задницу и в рот – ощущения были просто космическими, будто проваливаешься в озеро магмы, плотной, нежной, обволакивающей и сжигающей дотла в своем раскаленном шелковом нутре. Аччан тоже совершенно дурел от этого, напрочь теряя всякое разумение, превращаясь в похотливо пульсирующий сгусток пылающей жажды. Виртуальность снимала физические ограничения, и он кончал раз за разом, насаживаясь на пронзающие его члены, дрожал и выплескивался до тех пор, пока не терял сознание. В первый раз Имаи даже испугался такой интенсивной реакции, но потом привык, понял, что для Аччана это нормально. Даже хорошо – иногда казалось, что только в виртуальности он может получить настоящее удовлетворение. Хотя это тоже было иллюзией, конечно же. Аччан просто морально выматывался от этих сеансов, истощался, становился пустым и легким, как воздушный шарик, и несколько дней после не переживал вообще ни о чем, будто у него не оставалось сил ни на какие тяжелые эмоции. Выглядел при этом настолько непохожим на себя, что Имаи несмотря на то, что чем дальше, тем сильней подсаживался на виртуальные тройнички, старался не злоупотреблять.<br/>
Да и собственная жажда обладания, почти не свойственная ему в реальности, немного пугала Имаи. Аччан в окружении двух Имаи становился таким уязвимым, таким растерянным и податливым, что это поднимало с мутных глубин его души не самый лучший осадок. Его хотелось присвоить, пометить, заполучить полностью и без остатка – благо, теперь у него было для этого в два раза больше возможностей. А Аччан подчинялся и отдавался с таким наслаждением и готовностью, почти самоотречением, что Имаи опасался проглядеть ту грань, за которую в здравом уме заходить считал преступным. В виртуальности он в любом случае не смог бы навредить Аччану физически, но морально… Да, он знал, что Аччан способен гнуться до немыслимых пределов, но где-то есть и у него рубеж, нарушение которого способно нанести непоправимый урон. За все десять лет вместе Имаи так ни разу и не приблизился к этому рубежу – и не собирался приближаться. Он бы наоборот хотел, чтобы этот рубеж передвинулся ближе – так же, как затягиваются раны, если их оставить в покое. Но, видимо, раны Аччана были слишком глубоки, чтобы затянуться самостоятельно. А виртуальный секс втроем их заживлению совсем не способствовал.<br/>
– Если так продолжать, то скоро обычный реальный секс будет казаться пресным, – будто бы в шутку сказал как-то Имаи, когда они в очередной раз лежали втроем в постели после.<br/>
Аччан вздрогнул и приподнялся на локтях, переводя встревоженный взгляд с одного на другого.<br/>
– Тогда нам нужно закончить, – сказал он непривычно решительным тоном и встал, тут же принимаясь одеваться.<br/>
Имаи не стал с ним спорить – пару раз еще на пробу предложил отправиться для секса в виртуальность, но Аччан каждый раз отказывался наотрез, припоминая его слова. Будто наконец нашел удобный предлог выйти из этой неестественной для себя ситуации. Имаи так и не узнал, что больше его напрягало: собственно нелюбимая им виртуальность или же все-таки секс втроем, пусть и только с Имаи. А спрашивать было почему-то стыдно.<br/>
</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>